Luna Wolf
by Obscurus Lupa
Summary: Last and suckiest chapter up. Well, I tried. Cassidy Barns, MarySue or young heroine?
1. Cassidy's Way

Luna Wolf  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Well, this fic is certainly not what I expected to write. I know, I know, I should be working on WTFMH, "What If?", and "The Series", but it is my trademark to be writing a bagillion things at once! (For those of you that know me, it's my trademark, that is.) Well, enjoy. *prays that it's not cliched or been done before*  
  
Cassidy Barns lay on her bed, staring at the gray ceiling of her foster home. She ran her hands through her dark brown hair, which was cut extremely short and stuck out everywhere. Her eyes were almost black, yet they seemed to hold a story that couldn't be told. In her opinion, her eyes were the only thing pretty about her. Besides her butchered hair, she had pale skin and bags under her eyes, and she seemed unnaturally skinny. Her wardrobe wasn't much to look at either. She was adorning a long black skirt, a long sleeved brown shirt, and black combat boots at the moment. She stood up and walked over to her plain wooden dresser, opening a dusty little chest and taking out two golden hoop earrings, placing them gently on her ears. She stared in the mirror, running her hands over the earrings. They seemed to be the only bright thing in the room. It wasn't her fault she was like this, but if you had asked her foster parents, they would tell you she had murdered her parents and only family members at the age of eight, therefore being placed in a mental institution for nine years and being put in therapy for a year. Plain and simple, she was considered a very disturbed child. After her release from the institution, she had been taken in by her foster parents and their son. They were very nice people and a very close knit family, but they seemed to not be able to understand Cassidy. Most of her days had been spent talking to herself in her room. In fact, she rarely ever talked to anyone but herself. After bringing her back, Cassidy's foster parents had made the decision to bring her to a public school for the first time since she was eight years old. "Cassie," her foster mother called through her door, "Are you ready?" Cassidy silently picked up her black book bag and opened the door, gently leaving the gloomy room and into the bright hallway she rarely went into.  
  
Cassidy walked silently down the halls of Pleasantville High, listening to the whispers and laughs that followed her and echoed through her mind.  
  
"Did you hear? She threw her parents into a pool of alligators . . . "  
  
"You idiot! Alligators don't eat people. It was a pool of sharks . . . "  
  
"I heard she was on drugs since she was three."  
  
"Look, it's that freak coming down the hall . . . "  
  
Cassidy straightened the strap of her bag, ignoring them and approaching her locker. Before she had the chance to lock in the combination and open it, two large twin boys grabbed onto her by the shoulders, turning her around. "Hey, freak show," one of them stated, "We're TNT and we're gonna hit you in the face." "Why?" Cassidy questioned quietly. "Because, um . . . " the boy looked to his brother, "Trav, why were we hitting her in the face again?" The other boy, Travis, thought for a moment before replying with, "'Cause she's a freak, Tim!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Before they could do anything, all the lockers in the hall flew open, opening and closing. A pair of scissors floated out of one of the lockers and headed straight for Tim's head and Tim stood there, petrified. "Stop it!" Cassidy screamed at the top of her lungs. The objects that had left the lockers stopped, falling to the ground. The lockers stopped opening and closing and the scissors stopped just inches from Tim's head. The students in the hall stopped screaming and stared at Cassidy. Cassidy took in a deep breath and grabbed her bag, stepping over some papers and walking down the hall.  
  
Lori walked down the hall, staring at the chaotic mess in confusion. She approached Merton and Tommy, who were searching the hall for their belongings. "What happened here?" Lori asked them. Tommy shrugged. "All of a sudden the lockers came open and our stuff came out," he replied, "Everyone was screaming and after awhile our stuff just fell and it was back to normal." Lori furrowed her brows. "Weird . . . " She shook her head. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick. See you guys around."  
  
Cassidy stared into the mirror in the girls' restroom. The ground began to shake and she clenched her fists. "Stop it," she said quietly, still staring into the mirror, "You don't know when to take things seriously." The door opened and a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes stepped inside. Cassidy stared at her through the mirror. She wished she could look like that; look pretty and smart. The girl stopped as the ground began to shake again.  
  
"What is tha--"  
  
There was a large explosion and one of the stalls burst open, shattered pieces of porcelain flying everywhere and water filling the room, sending the girl back into Cassidy and both of them to the floor. "Are you alright?" the girl asked Cassidy, standing up and wiping water out of her eyes. "Fine," Cassidy answered meekly, ignoring the offered hand and standing up. "What in the world happened?" the girl asked no one, staring in shock at the destruction in the empty stall. Cassidy stared at the stall with an emotionless face. "Luna," she whispered. 


	2. Murder On Elm Street

Chapter Two  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Ah, sometimes I amaze myself at my ability to name a chapter. This is the second (and hopefully longer) chapter of Luna Wolf. Enjoy!  
  
Merton sat in the cafeteria, looking at his food with a blank stare. He poked one of the blobby items with a spork, making it automatically deflate. He gave a look of contempt and tore his eyes away from the meatloaf surprise, watching as Tommy was stacking crackers.  
  
"And Dawkins goes for the record stack . . . The tension's getting to him . . . One more and--"  
  
"Tommy--"  
  
"Ah!" Tommy jumped and the stack of crackers fell down, "Aw, man! I almost had it. What do you want, man?" "Tommy," Merton said, ignoring the werewolf's complaints of his ruined world record, "Do you see Lori anywhere? She always sits with us." Tommy shrugged, beginning a new stack of crackers. "Dunno, dude," he answered, carefully stacking three crackers at once, "Last I saw she was headed for the bathroom after the incident in the hallway."  
  
"My name's Lori Baxter," Lori told Cassidy as they walked down the hall, drying off from their recent incident with the exploding toilet. "I'm Cassidy Barns," Cassidy replied in her same soft tone.  
  
"You're that new kid, right?"  
  
"Yes," answered Cassidy, "This is my first time in a public school . . . " "Is it true that . . . " Lori paused, wondering if she sounded nosy, "You were in a mental institution since you were three?" Cassidy shook her head. "No," she corrected, "I was hospitalized in an institution since I was eight and released when I turned seventeen. I went into therapy for a year."  
  
"Why were you in an institution? I mean, there are a lot of rumors."  
  
Cassidy looked to the ground, regaining her shy and scared posture. "They were stabbed . . . Repeatedly. My parents were. I was in the room. I picked up the knife and it was assumed that their death was because of me." "Well, did you see who really killed them?" Lori asked in concern, "I mean, they would have found fingerprints at least!" Cassidy shook her head again.  
  
"Luna has no fingerprints . . . She is simply nonexistant to the common human being."  
  
"Luna?" Lori questioned, raising an eyebrow. "No one," Cassidy looked back up, "You must think I'm crazy. Everyone thinks that. She's real . . . She won't leave me alone . . . "  
  
"Are you sure this Luna person really--"  
  
"I said it was no one!" Cassidy burst out, "No one . . . Let's just go get something to eat."  
  
"Almost got it . . . " Tommy strategically placed the last cracker on the stack, smiling triumphantly. "Hey, guys," Lori sat down, smiling and motioning for Cassidy to sit down next to her. When they sat down, Tommy was startled and jumped, making his stack of crackers tumble down again. "So, Lori, uh," Merton glanced at Cassidy, "Who's your, uh . . . New friend?" "Tommy, Merton, this is Cassidy Barns," Lori replied, smiling. Merton, who was drinking some Yoo-hoo, spit the refreshment out at the mention of Cassidy's name. "Holy cow! C-Cassidy B-B-Barns? Sh-she--" Merton, eyes wide, stared at Cassidy, who was staring at him with her unnaturally dark eyes. Merton laughed nervously. "I mean, hi, Cassidy, heh heh." He extended a shaky hand and gripped Cassidy's pale one in a quick shake. "Pleasure to meet you," Cassidy said quietly, shaking Tommy's hand as well and then staring at her tray of abnormally blobby and disgusting food.  
  
"Heh heh, Lori? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Merton asked his kick boxing friend.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Merton took Lori by the arm and dragged her out of the cafeteria. Cassidy stared at Tommy, who was sitting there awkwardly.  
  
"So . . . Is it true that you were born with an amnesiac twin attached to your hand?"  
  
"Lori, are you nuts?!" Merton questioned, "She's a psycho!" Lori sighed and folded her arms. "Merton, she's not crazy!" she insisted stubbornly, "She was framed for the murder of her parents." "Yeah," Merton said, "And did she tell you that there were more murders one day when she escaped the institution?"  
  
"Merton, those are just stupid rumors that people are starting."  
  
"Oh are they?" Merton whipped a newspaper out of his bag, which he had grabbed and taken with him when they left the cafeteria. "Right here! The newspapers don't lie!" "Merton," Lori grabbed the newspaper, "How did you find this? This was five years ago." "It was one of those phases when I was obsessed with death." Merton shook his head. "Never mind! The point is, Cassidy is bad news! You have to stay away from her." Lori reread the newspaper, looking back up at Merton. "Okay," she said, "I'll talk to her about it. I'm sure she has a reasonable explanation." She threw the newspaper back at Merton and entered the cafeteria again. Merton stuffed the newspaper back into his bag and followed her. As soon as he left the room, the lockers flew open and a wind picked up, blowing everything around as the lockers snapped open and shut.  
  
Cassidy lay on her bed face down, her mind churning with thoughts. She turned over and sat up, staring at the mirror. "No," she said, "Don't go. Everyone does that! No . . . No . . . No!" She stood up and the door opened by itself. She ran out the door, shutting it behind her.  
  
"Freaker," Becky stood at the foot of the stairs, looking at her older brother, "What are you doing?" Merton looked up with wide eyes and turned off the computer, which just before held pictures of pretty young women in bikinis. "D'I, um . . . " Merton tried to think up an excuse, "I was just getting ready to take a shower, that's all." Becky stood there with her arms folded. "Go!" Merton shooed Becky out of the room. He sighed, entering his bathroom and turning on the water. Within a few minutes he was undressed and in the shower. He began to sing, holding the shampoo as a microphone. "We are family, I got all my sisters and me, we are family, get up everybody and sing!" He continued to sing the tune until he squeezed the shampoo bottle and the shampoo squirted him in the eyes. He dropped the bottle, covering his eyes. "Ah! It burns! It burns! Curse it!" He turned off the water and felt around until he found a towel, covering his eyes with it. He accidentally dropped the towel, bending down to pick it up when a knife went whizzing by his head and hit the wall. "What was that?" He forced open his eyes and saw Cassidy standing there, holding another knife in the air. "Gah!" Merton grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his waist. "I knew you were trouble! Don't kill me! I'm too young to die! Take Becky instead!" "Merton, this isn't what it looks like," Cassidy explained hastily, her hand with the knife jerking to the side, "Luna killed them! She killed them all!" "Cassidy, heh heh," Merton backed up, "No offense, but you're a psychotic lunatic!" Cassidy jerked her hand forward, barely missing Merton with the knife. "Come on, don't do this! Was all your therapy of no use?"  
  
"Merton! It's not what it seems!"  
  
"Really? 'Cause it seems like you're trying to kill--"  
  
Cassidy let go of the knife and backed up, tripping and falling down, staring at Merton. Merton looked down with a panicked look.  
  
"--me."  
  
He took one last look at Cassidy before falling to the ground, unconscious. "Merton!" Cassidy crawled over to Merton, looking him over. She gripped onto the knife, pulling it out of his side in one swift motion. She began to swing the knife down again but jerked to a stop an inch from his face. She waited for a few seconds before throwing the knife to the side. Holding her pale hands up, she saw blood dripping down them. Cassidy stared at Merton and took in a ragged breath, backing into a corner and holding her knees, rocking back and forth, singing quietly. "Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb, Mary had a little lamb, her fleece was white as snow . . . " Memories flashed before her.  
  
"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb, Mary had a little lamb her fleece was white as snow!" An eight year old Cassidy Barns held onto the necklace she had found, running around the house. "Cassie," her mother said kindly, "What are you doing? Get back in here before--" She stopped, falling to the ground, a knife in her back. The knife lifted up, coming down again. "Stop!" Cassidy called, tears coming to her eyes. Her father entered the room, seeing the scene. "Laura!" He stooped to his wife's side. The knife lifted up and came down once again, stabbing him in the chest. He took in another breath and fell down beside his wife, dead. Cassidy sat down and hugged her knees, crying and continuing to sing.  
  
"No no no!" a thirteen year old Cassidy shouted, banging against the walls of the padded cell, "No! Leave me alone! You don't exist! You don't exist!" There was a few moments of silence and she broke into tears. No sooner had she done that when the door flew open. She nervously stepped outside and her straight jacket came off. Outside the door lay three dead doctors. Cassidy screamed, backing up into a wall.  
  
A seventeen year old Cassidy sat in her new room, watching as the tutor left with a blank stare. The door slowly creaked shut. She reached under her bed, grabbing a razor. The metal shimmered in the dim light, deadly and beautiful at the same time. "You can't do anything anymore," Cassidy whispered, staring at the mirror. She brought the razor to her wrist, the blood flowing down her arm.  
  
Cassidy was brought out of her memories when one of her tears hit her hand. She looked at her wrists, running her hands over the scars from when she was seventeen.  
  
"Ugh . . . What happened . . . ?"  
  
Cassidy gasped and looked over at Merton, who was awake and trying to move. He looked over and saw Cassidy, his eyes widening. "You stay away!" he managed to get out, turning over on his side and grabbing onto his desk, "You won't . . . " He managed to grab the phone, knocking it to the ground. "Get away with . . . this . . . I'm still . . . alive . . . " "Merton, no! I didn't kill you! It was Luna! It was Luna!" Cassidy crawled over and grabbed the phone. "You can't call the police! You can't call anyone! They'll think I did it and I'll be sent back to the institution! Don't make me go back there, please! " "You tried to kill me!" Merton burst out, breathing heavily, "I have to . . . You need help! You're . . . mentally unstable . . . You jabbed . . . me with a knife!" He reached over and grabbed the phone, knocking it off the receiver and pressing the speed dial. Cassidy let go of the phone, covering her face and sobbing. Merton managed to get the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tommy, I need . . . some help . . . "  
  
"Merton? Merton, what's goin' on?"  
  
Merton took in a deep breath. "Hurry . . . please . . . " He closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness again. "This isn't happening . . . " Cassidy looked at Merton, wiping away her tears. "Not someone else . . . Why?" She looked up angrily. "Why are you doing this?" she screamed, "I'm not a child anymore! I don't want this! GO AWAY!" She stood up, picking up a chair and throwing it through the window, causing the glass to shatter. Before the broken pieces of glass hit the ground, they floated into the air. Cassidy shook her head. "No . . . no . . . " She began to cry again, laying on the floor and curling into a ball. The door swung open and the broken glass fell to the ground. Tommy and Lori rushed inside, eyes widening at the scene. "Merton!" Tommy rushed to Merton's side. Lori stared in shock, seeing the blood on the ground, one of her best friends, and Cassidy. "You!" Lori angrily rushed over to Cassidy, pulling her to her feet. "I thought you had changed! To think I actually believed you! Framed? You sad, pathetic liar!" "Lori," Cassidy sobbed, "It was Luna, you have to believe me!" "Cassidy, enough!" Lori shouted, "No one's ever going to believe all this Luna stuff you're making up! The blood's on your hands!" "Guys, Merton's saying something!" Tommy said, still kneeling at his friend's side. Merton whispered something barely audible before letting his head roll back again. Tommy stood up, fists clenched. "It was Cassidy! Merton said she was the one." "Please," Cassidy pleaded, "Believe me . . . Luna did it all . . . She killed him . . . my parents . . . the doctors . . . She doesn't mean for it to look like I did it! She did it all! You can't see her, but she's there!" "Merton saw you holding the knife!" Lori burst out, "Stop lying! You're a homicidal psychopath!" Tommy growled and wolfed out. Cassidy saw him and screamed, backing up. "No! No! No!" she screamed, "Leave me alone! All of you! You died! You died!" She pointed at Tommy. "I killed you! I almost killed Luna! I touched your blood!" "What are you talking about?" Tommy asked angrily, "Haven't you seen a werewolf before?" "NO!" Cassidy grabbed a broken piece of glass, ignoring as it cut through her hand and charging at Tommy.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for chapter two. Yeah yeah, so I'm new to this whole angst thing. Tell me what you think! I'd like to know what you think of Cassidy and if you think she murdered all those people. Thanks and see ya' in the next chapter. 


	3. Three's The Charm

Chapter Three  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Oh, um, here's a disclaimer: Everything does not belong to me(with exception of Cassidy and everything related to her, this includes her Luna story), for if I said they belonged to me I'd be a sad, pathetic liar and just another teenybopper wannabe. As always, at least pretend to enjoy this chapter. :)  
  
"Whoa!" Tommy tripped Cassidy, causing her to fall and drop the piece of glass. As she was falling to the ground, her necklace caught on the edge of the desk, snapping off and flying through the air, landing by Lori's feet. "What's this?" Lori stooped over and picked up the necklace. "Don't touch it!" Cassidy pleaded, "It's mine!" Lori turned it over in her hands. "It has something written on the back," she said. She read the words carefully, which was apparently some dead language. "No!" Cassidy's eyes went wide as the necklace floated into the air, beginning to glow. Before anyone could say anything more, the light filled the room until they were blinded, soon turning to black.  
  
"Aw . . . Son of a . . . " Merton forced open his eyes, holding onto his side. Wincing, he grabbed onto the desk and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. "Ow . . . . Sharp pain in my side . . . not good . . . " He looked around and saw Tommy and Lori laying on the ground, unconscious. "Tommy? Lori?" Tommy slowly came to, sitting upright. "What happened?" He looked around, seeing Merton awake. "Merton! Merton, you're still alive!" "Gee, Tommy, thanks for the comforting words," Merton said sarcastically. "You okay?" Tommy asked in concern.  
  
"As okay as someone who just got stabbed in the side and found his friends on the floor unconscious and the psycho who stabbed him gone can be."  
  
"I'll take that as a no . . . " Tommy looked over at Lori, shaking her. "Lori, wake up. That necklace did something . . . " Lori slowly opened her eyes, sitting up. "What did that freak's necklace do?" she asked angrily, standing up. Tommy followed her steps, standing up as well. "I don't know," Tommy began, "And Cassidy's missing. We have to get Merton to a hospital." Lori nodded and they approached Merton. "Can you stand up?" Lori asked. "I'll try . . . " Merton gripped onto the desk behind him, pulling himself up. He almost fell over when Tommy caught him. "Okay, use me for support and we should be able to make it to the hospital together," Tommy explained. Merton, too weak to argue, nodded his head and gripped onto Tommy. Lori opened the door and her eyes went wide. "Guys?" She turned to face them. "How long were we out?" Tommy furrowed his brows, looking over at the clock in the lair.  
  
"I dunno; the clock's are all broken. Why?"  
  
"Because of this." Lori moved out of the door way and they two teen boys stared outside. The town was in a wreck. Most of the buildings were either burnt down or charred and smoking, cars were in dismantled heaps in the road, and the town was eerily silent. "Did Cassidy do all of this?" Tommy questioned. "We had to have been out a long time," Lori stated, "And I'm guessing the hospital is burned down as well."  
  
"What are we gonna do then? We can't just stand here and do nothing."  
  
"Well," Lori said, "Not everything is burned. Maybe we can find a doctor who can help." Tommy shrugged. "That's as good an idea as any. Let's go." They headed for the door, stepping outside carefully.  
  
"Wait, guys," Tommy said, stopping as they were going down a street, "I can smell something . . . It's . . . blood." They looked around for the source. "Well, where's the smell coming from?" Lori asked. "There," Tommy said and pointed to a bench. They saw someone laying face down on the bench. "Hey, are you okay?" Lori called. The person didn't move. They approached the bench and Lori turned the figure over. "Becky? Becky, are you--" Lori screamed and jumped back. Becky was covered in blood and she was almost unrecognizable. "Becky!" Merton tried to get to Becky, falling over in the process. Tommy approached Becky and checked her pulse. "Merton, buddy, um . . . " Tommy turned to face Merton, wearing a solemn look. "Becky's dead." Merton eyes widened and he shook his head. "No! Becky . . . Becky!" He slowly crawled over to the bench, staring at his sister. "Don't worry, Merton," Lori assured him quietly, "We're going to find out who did this."  
  
"No . . . Just leave me here . . . I'm dying anyway; I might as well be with Becky . . . "  
  
"I can help." The gang turned to face the owner of the voice. Someone was in a black, hooded cloak. The cloaked figure spoke again, facing Tommy and Lori. "I can heal your friend and he won't die." "Who are you and what's the catch?" Lori asked. The figure chuckled. "It is not important who I am at the moment, but you are correct, there is a catch," the figure said, "I will heal your friend if you," they pointed to Tommy, "will come with me." "Why do you want me?" Tommy questioned.  
  
"You'll find that out if you agree."  
  
Tommy hesitated, taking a look at his increasingly weakening friend. "Alright, I'll come with you." "Tommy, don't, we don't even know who they are!" Lori said. "Too late; he's already agreed." The figure approached Merton, holding out their hand from their cloak. A light shot out from the figure's hand and hit Merton, sending him flying back into Lori and sending them both to the ground. "There, the deed is done. Come." The figure grabbed Tommy's paw and they both disappeared.  
  
A/N: Well,the chapter's not as long as the others, but oh well. I'll be working on chapter four whenever I feel like it. (What did you expect me to say? A.S.A.P.?) Please review, I love feedback. Oh, and I have a request: Can your review consist of more than two sentences? (Ex: Great job! Continue!) It's not that a don't appreciate every review, but I would like to know what to improve on or what was enjoyable about it. Thanks a lot! See ya' in the next chapter. 


	4. To Die Or Not To Die, That is The Questi...

Chapter Four  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: I realized I'm running out of puns for chapter titles.  
  
"Merton? Merton, are you okay?"  
  
Merton slowly opened his eyes, Lori's face coming into view. "Have a died and gone to Heaven?" he questioned, smiling. Lori sighed and helped him up. "No, but it's pretty close to Hell here," she replied. Merton furrowed his brows, feeling his side. "It's gone," he said, "I'm healed!" "Yeah," Lori said, "That creep healed you and then took off with Tommy. I think it was Cassidy."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because," Lori answered, "It sounded like her. We have to find them and see what she's up to."  
  
Lori and Merton slowly made their way through the rubble, tripping over scraps. Soon, they made their way into one of the few buildings standing, searching floor by floor. They stopped, reaching the top floor. "Hey, there's someone over there," Lori said and pointed to someone sitting in a chair, their back facing them. Merton approached them and tapped them on the shoulder. "Excuse me," Merton said, "But do you know what happened to Pleasantville?" The figure stood up from the chair, turning around and backing up into a wall, revealing it to be Chuck. "It's too late," Chuck said quietly, looking insane, "It's too late for us . . . She did it . . . " "Who? Who did it?" Lori approached him, furrowing her brows. Chuck shook his head, looking around. Merton and Lori looked around them and suddenly realized the rubble they were standing on was full of dead bodies.  
  
"Who did this?" Merton repeated Lori's question, stepping closer to Chuck, "Who killed them? Who killed my sister?" Chuck shook his head, backing up.  
  
"It's too late for us." Chuck smiled insanely and turned around, jumping out of the window. Lori and Merton ran to the window, looking down. "No," Merton sighed, hanging his head, "Sure I didn't like him, but he knew who did this!" "We already know who did it," Lori said, "Cassidy! She's gonna pay when we find her!"  
  
"I warned you . . . "  
  
Merton and Lori turned around, seeing Cassidy sitting down and staring at the floor. She continued. "I told you . . . " she said quietly, "You read the necklace. They're dead . . . All of them . . . " Merton shook his head and let out a painfully ridiculous battle cry, charging at Cassidy and hitting her. "You killed my sister!" he yelled, "You know how hard it was to bond with her?" "I didn't kill her!" Cassidy cried out, "She's not even dead!" Suddenly a wind in the room picked up and the glass from the windows lifted into the air, swirling like a tornado. The whirlwind stopped and where the tornado of glass was there stood the hooded figure. "You!" Lori exclaimed, "But . . . If Cassidy is there, then who are you?" "No! Merton, stop, she's coming!" Cassidy pleaded. The figure grabbed Merton and held him up by his neck. "Who are you?" Merton choked out. "Who am I?" the figure chuckled, "I'm the creature everyone fears, the thing that haunts your dreams, the very being that will bring your demise and downfall because of what you did to poor little Cassidy Barns." The figure chuckled again and held Merton up by one hand, removing their hood with another. The figure looked almost human, almost like a woman. She had gray fur all over her and two pointy ears sticking out of her long hair atop of her head. Her eyes were stunningly blue and held malice inside them. She removed her cloak completely, revealing she looked exactly like a woman except for the fur, whiskers, and tail. She chuckled again and Cassidy began to cry, curling up into a ball. "Who am I?" the figure repeated, "I am the one and only Luna Wolf."  
  
A/N: These chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter, don't they? *pause* Okay, so I wanted a good cliffhanger . . . Please review! (But don't say "good! more". Tell me the parts you liked, what you didn't like, any theories you formed, etc. etc. Thanks!) 


	5. Meeting The Sanely Impaired

Chapter Five 

By: Obscurus Lupa 

A/N: I had a whole chapter, a great storyline going, and then it got deleted by the shitty Wordpad. I now officially hate Wordpad. 

"Merton!" Lori kicked Luna, causing her to drop Merton."C'mon!" She grabbed Merton as he was rubbing his neck. They grabbed Cassidy and soon left the building. Luna smiled, showing her fangs. 

"You can run, but you can't hide." 

The glass swirled around Luna as her eyes glowed a deep shade of red. When the blur of glass fell to the ground Luna was gone. 

"Okay," Lori said as she, Merton, and Cassidy were walking down a street, "You have a lot of explaining to do, Cassidy." 

Tommy struggled with the ropes binding him, tied to a chair in what once was The Factory. he knocked the chair over, rubbing the ropes against a broken piece of glass and freeing himself. He made his way through the cold and musty room, entering yet another room. Wolfing out, he smelled the air. As he did that, a strong wind picked up, creating a small tornado. The tornado cleared away and a piece of paper floated to his feet. He picked it up, brushing the dust away. The paper seemed to be old, judging by the yellow color and the torn edges.   
"Downfall Of Pleasantville," he read aloud, "We regretfully tell you today that Pleasantville has come to it's downfall. Evils unspoken have taken over. Sadly, this will be the last copy of the Pleasantville Gazette." He turned over the paper, smiling. "Hey, Garfield . . . Ha, Odie's still got it . . . " 

Tommy stepped into the cemetery, searching for his friends. The place was different, that's for sure. Tombstones were knocked over, overgrown plants were everywhere, and spots that looked gruesomely like blood was everywhere. Tommy's ears pricked when he heard some footsteps. He turned around, looking through the fog to see who it was. Merton stepped out of the fog. he was now dressed in torn and tattered clothing, he was covered in dirt, and his hair was not in it's usual spikes, but now a mess.   
"You're dead . . . " Merton said, smiling and beginning to laugh. Tommy furrowed his brows.   
"What are you talking about? Are you okay?" Tommy begin to walk closer to his friend. Merton began to laugh insanely, backing away.   
"You know," he said, stumbling, "I always thought Luna was a little off her rocker . . . Always ordering and, er-- stuffs . . . " Tommy began to walk closer to his friend. Before he knew what hit him, someone kicked him in the face, sending him flying back into a broken tombstone. He looked up to see who had kicked him, his eyes widening.   
Lori was standing there, covered in dirt and wearing tattered clothes as well. Her hair was cut short again, sticking out at odd ends. She took off a tattered black backpack and reached inside, pulling out a syringe. She approached Merton, who was laughing still.   
"Hold still, Merton . . . " Lori commanded softly, coming closer. Merton kicked Lori in the stomach, causing her to fall down. She sighed angrily. "Damn it, Dingle, hold still!" Lori grabbed Merton and roughly jabbed the needle into Merton's arm. Merton pulled away, standing up and coming up to Tommy.   
"Can you believe her? Trying to give . . . me . . . the stuff . . . yeah . . . and . . . oh look, a flower . . . " Merton fell to his knees, closing his eyes and going into unconsciousness.   
"What did you do to him?" Tommy questioned. he was about to check and see if his friend was okay when Lori grabbed him by the paw, pulling him up.   
"You stay away from him!" Lori said angrily, "I thought Cassidy killed you! I guess I'll have to finish what she started." Lori took out a knife, thrusting it forward. Tommy pulled out of her grasp, kicking it out of her hand.   
"Jeez, what the heck is going on?" Tommy asked, backing up, "Lori, it's me, Tommy!"   
"I know exactly who you are," Lori said, sounding disgusted, "You're going down!" Lori charged at Tommy and he backed up. His eyes began to glow red and Lori stopped, frozen in place.   
"Whoa . . . " Tommy waved his paw in front of Lori's face. She remained motionless. Tommy stared at his paws, his eyes wide. "What did I do?" 

A/N: Well, because of Wordpad, this is all you get. I'll try to put more into the other chapters, but it's late for me.Please review and tell me what you think! (Need a request again? Please, you know what I mean, don't be smartasses. I just want your opinion on this in three sentences or more.)   
  



	6. Double Vision

Chapter Six 

By: Obscurus Lupa 

A/N: Dare I try to be original? 

Tommy waved his paw in front of Lori's face again, wondering what had happened. As he was doing that, his paw began to glow a pale shade of yellow. Lori blinked and shook her head, stepping back.   
"How dare you?" she asked angrily, getting in a fighting stance again, "You know, you and your little girlfriend make me sick! As if killing almost all the humans wasn't enough, you guys have to go around acting like you rule the place and hurting those of us who did nothing!"   
"Listen, Lori, I don't know what you're talking about," Tommy said, "You guys are acting like you don't even know me! Just tell me why you're so mad and what's wrong with Merton." Merton slowly began to wake up, as if on cue. He held his head, standing up and looking at Lori.   
"It happened again, didn't it?" Lori nodded. "Lori! You were supposed to be watching!"   
"Sorry, Merton," Lori apologized, "I got ambushed on the way back and didn't get back in time."   
"Oh, then-- Gah!" Merton's eyes widened when he saw Tommy. "T-Tommy? Y-You're alive? I thought Cassidy killed you!" Tommy sighed, becoming frustrated with their lack of explanation. His eyes began to glow red again and Merton became quiet, backing up.   
"Merton, come on, it's me!" Tommy tried to figure out what was going on. Merton shook his head.   
"Sorry, Lori," he said, "I'll meet you back at the lair!" He turned around and began to run. Tommy sighed and turned to Lori.   
"Stay here." He waved his hand and Lori froze in place, then he turned and ran after Merton. 

"So you were trying to stop Luna from killing me?" Merton asked Cassidy as he and Lori escorted her down the street.   
"Yes," Cassidy said quietly, "A long time ago I found my way into the third dimension and Luna followed me to protect me. She said she liked me and I was powerful. When she was there, I was the only one who could see her. Anyone who crossed my path was murdered . . . Luna did it all and then . . . then I took the blame."   
"Sounds like you had a rough time," Lori said, "And no one ever believed you . . . But then why did she heal Merton if she killed everyone else?"   
"Because she was trying to lure Tommy in," Cassidy explained, "It's hard to explain . . . "   
Merton stopped, staring at something ahead of them. He looked over at Lori and then over at what he was staring at.   
"Merton, why are you staring?" Lori asked. 

"You-- And then--"   
"Merton, what is it?" Lori asked him, looking concerned. Merton pointed over at the cemetery where another Lori was standing, completely stationary. 

"Merton?" Tommy smelled out his friend, looking around the abandoned building that used to be Merton's house. He knew Merton was inside this room. "Merton, I'm not gonna hurt you! Listen, I know I'm acting weird right now, but I really need an explanation as to what's happening to us." Merton stepped out from behind the desk, staring at Tommy.   
"Tommy, please don't hurt me," he pleaded, "Listen, about before . . . Don't finish what you started! I'm already suffering, isn't that enough?" He began to laugh again.   
"Merton, why do you keep laughing?" Tommy asked with furrowed brows.   
"Very good question," Merton said, "I think we need Lori back . . . " Merton stumbled across the room, opening a drawer and taking out a walkie talkie. "Lori? Heh heh, we have a problem here . . . " 

"Lori? Heh heh, we have a problem here . . . " 

Lori jumped when she heard that sound. Upon closer inspection, Merton, Lori, and Cassidy could tell the voice was coming from a walkie talkie. Lori grabbed the walkie talkie from her duplicate and spoke into it. 

"Who is this?" 

"Lori, it's me, Merton." 

Lori furrowed her brows. "One moment, please." She set the walkie talkie down, turning to Cassidy. "Cassidy, what did that necklace do?" 

A/N: Yes! I got this done! :D Tell me what you think and I'll be working on the next chapter soon.   



	7. Luna Wolf, Chapter Seven: Attack of The ...

Chapter Seven 

By: Obscurus Lupa 

* * *

  
A/N: This is the next chapter, whoop-dee-doo! I would appreciate reviews though. *wink* Or Obscurus Lupa is going to get angry. *growls* These fangs aren't here for nothing . . . Come on, review, I won't bite . . . *eyes glow*   


* * *

"What did the necklace do?" Lori repeated. Cassidy said nothing. Lori sighed. "Fine, just reverse whatever that necklace did."   
"I-I can't," Cassidy explained.   
"Why not?" Lori asked angrily.   
"Because--" Cassidy looked around and sprinted out of the cemetery.   
"Get back here!" Lori ran after Cassidy, leaving Merton alone.   
"Guys, wait up!" Merton tried to catch up to them but before long they were out of sight and he was lost. 

"Okay, lost . . . alone . . . This is bad . . . Heh heh . . . " 

"Cassidy, get back here!" Lori tackled Cassidy to the ground. "Cassidy, tell me what that necklace did!"   
"Alright!" Cassidy said, struggling, "It transported you to another dimension. This isn't your Pleasantville. That person that looked like you was the Lori from the third dimension." 

"Then Luna thought Tommy was the one from this dimension? We have to find the third dimension Tommy before Luna does something!" 

Cassidy shook her head. "I'm afraid that can't be done. Luna knows that he's the Tommy from your dimension. The Tommy here was killed years ago. Luna was heartbroken. She won't rest until your Tommy has replaced the one she lost."   
"That means . . . " Lori suddenly had a look of realization. "You were saying you killed Tommy . . . You had killed the Tommy from this dimension!"   
"Correction," Cassidy kicked Lori away, "The Cassidy from your dimension killed him." 

Merton nervously made his way through a familiar neighborhood, shivering. It seemed to be much colder than normal. He soon saw his house and went inside. His eyes went wide when he saw a duplicate of himself and Tommy. 

"Tommy!" 

Tommy's eyes went wide. "Merton? But how-- " He looked between the two Mertons.   
"Don't trust him, Tommy!" Merton said, "He's clearly an imposter! This is obviously a wig." He approached the duplicate and began to pull at his hair.   
"Ow! Not the hair, not the hair!" Third dimension Merton kicked Merton in the gut, sending him to the ground. "I don't know who you are," the duplicate continued, "But you sure aren't me!" 

"I'm not you? You're the one trying to be me!" 

"Guys, would you--"   
  
"Tommy, stay out of this," Merton commanded, his gaze staying on his clone, "This imposter and I have to finish this once and for all . . . " Both Mertons looked nervously at each other. "With a freestyle haiku face off!" They said in unison. They both covered their mouths, staring at each other with wide eyes. 

"Guys--" 

"Tommy, we're trying to--" 

"Guys!" 

Both Mertons turned nervously to look at Tommy. "Yeah?" they replied simultaniously.   
"Obviously you guys are both convinced that you're Merton," Tommy said, "Well, can't you both be Merton?"   
"He's got a point there," the third dimension Merton piped in. Merton furrowed his brows, staring at Tommy.   
"You okay, buddy?" he asked, "You seem a little under the weather all of a sudden." Tommy sighed. 

"Merton, don't try to change the subject . . . " 

"But I wasn't." 

"Not you; the other Merton." 

"I'm serious, Tommy," Merton said, "You okay?" Tommy rubbed his temples.   
"Yeah, I just have a headache," Tommy replied, sounding strikingly similar to a woman with PMS. He winced and held his head, his eyes glowing red again. The third dimension Merton backed up, laughing nervously and grabbing on to the other Merton by the arm. 

"Me, I'd recommend we run; fast . . . " 

Merton looked at his duplicate. "Why? What's happening to him?" 

"I have a theory," the clone stated, "But we don't have the time now. Come on!" He pulled Merton and ran for the door. They were just about at the door when Tommy's head snapped in their direction and he jumped in front of them, growling and breathing heavily.   
"Heh heh heh," the duplicate looked at Merton, "We're goners."   


* * *

  
A/N: Well? I'd ask for reviews, but no one listens to my requests anyway, do they? (*hint hint* Forum members!) I WOULD like to know what you think still . . . 


	8. Flashbacks

Chapter Eight  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: *sigh* Oh well, I get to rewrite this; it's all good. Oh, and I have no medical degree and anything said here probably makes about as much sense as a tongue twister.  
  
The third dimension Merton stared at Tommy, eyes wide. He began to breathe heavily, backing up into a wall and seeming to have a panic attack. "Me?" Merton looked at his duplicate. The third dimension Merton stared at Tommy, breathing heavily. Memories began to flash before him and he seemed to go into his own little world.  
  
**************************************** Merton Dingle entered his lair, surprised to see his best friend, Tommy Dawkins, sitting on the bed and holding his arm. "Tommy? What are you doing here?" Merton asked in concern. Tommy looked up, revealing his eyes were glowing blood red. "Merton, you've gotta help me," Tommy said, "This chick jumped out of nowhere and bit me. I don't know what's happening, but something definitely is happening to me." "It definitely wasn't a werewolf, otherwise it wouldn't affect you since you already are one," Merton mused, "What species was it?" "I didn't recognize the breed," Tommy said, "It's just . . . Argh!" Tommy stood up, holding his head. "Tommy?" Merton seemed worried. "Tommy, are you okay?" Tommy held out his hand, shooting Merton with a light, causing him to fly through a wall. Tommy growled and turned around, seeing Luna standing there with Cassidy at her side. "Good job," Luna said, "Soon all humans will be dead and we will rule all other inferior species." Tommy smiled and they left.  
  
"Well? He's been out for days! Tommy and Luna have taken over; we need Merton to help!"  
  
"Calm down, Lori," a woman with brown hair said, "He won't be of much help. When he was hit his brain was damaged and there's an inbalance of fluids." "What does that mean?" Lori asked, "What's going to happen to him?" "Because of the inbalance, he's not exactly . . . sane," the woman replied hesitantly, "However, there is a serum that can be made to balance the fluids. It won't be permanent though; it'll wear off and if he doesn't have more he'll become insane again." "We have to try," Lori staring, biting her nails and staring at her friend, not realizing he was listening to them decide his fate.  
  
"Tommy, stop!" Merton yelled, catching up to Tommy with Lori at his side. "You're killing innocent people," Lori said angrily, "We know you're still in there somewhere." Tommy growled and charged at them. Before he got there, Cassidy came running in front of them. "Move out of the way," Tommy growled, glaring at Cassidy. "You've killed for the last time, Tommy!" Cassidy yelled. She ran forward, taking a knife out and plunging it through his chest. He went limp, falling to the ground and returning to human form. Luna appeared, kneeling at his side. "He's dead," she said, standing up. She growled, facing Merton and Lori. "You did this, didn't you? I promise you I will find Tommy again and when I do, I'll bite him and he'll be my Thomas Dawkins again!" A whirlwind surrounded Luna and Cassidy and they disappeared. ****************************************  
  
The third dimension Merton gasped, blinking and coming out of his pensive state. "I know what's happening to Tommy!" he shouted.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Before the duplicate could answer, Tommy growled and lunged forward, tackling Merton to the ground. "You seem like a smart creature," Tommy said, "Where is Cassidy Barns?"  
  
"Tommy, what are you doing?"  
  
Tommy turned around, seeing Lori standing in the doorway, mouth hanging open. He growled, jumping off of Merton and charging at Lori. Lori jumped to the side and he landed face first to the ground. He got on all fours, snarling and slowly approaching her. Lori kicked him in the nose, making him whimper and back up. He quickly shook his head and growled again, jumping forward. He tackled Lori to the ground, staring at her maliciously. Merton and his duplicate watched from a corner, holding on to each other for dear life. Tommy and Lori's shadows were cast on the wall. The two boys watched in terror as Tommy slowly began to change form. They watched with wide eyes as Lori's screams pierced the air.  
  
A/N: Actually, I'm glad I had to rewrite that. :D I made it better. Review please! 


	9. Bye Bye Bye

Chapter Nine  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Well, I figured out why my chapters kept getting deleted. My computer had five viruses. In one drive. Yeah. But now it's fixed, so read, review, and have a nice day. Oh, and the bold writing is the voice over thingamajig.  
  
"Me, before we meet our untimely demises, I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate you trying to help us out," Merton said, looking at his twin. The screaming stopped and they turned their heads in the direction their friends were in. Tommy was nowhere in sight. Lori was laying on the floor in a bloody heap. Both Mertons kneeled down beside her. "We're too late . . . " Merton said quietly, hanging his head. "There was nothing we could do," his twin said, "Now we need to find-- " "Easy for you to say!" Merton burst out, standing up, "You didn't know her! You still have your Lori with you!" "And that's exactly why we need to go!" the duplicate shouted, standing up as well, "Lori, once again thanks to your so-called friend, Tommy, is still frozen in place in the cemetery and is in danger! Not to mention we have to find Cassidy before Tommy does." "So-called friend?" Merton questioned, "He's still my friend! If we didn't get stuck in your psycho world, Lori would be alive and Tommy would be normal!" He turned around and stormed out of the door, which was hanging on his hinges. The duplicate sighed, running outside after him. "You won't be able to find a cure!" he shouted out, "I know how to get him back to normal, but you can't do it! He won't be normal unless Luna is destroyed and Cassidy is the only one who can do that! Merton!" He sighed again and ran after Merton into the darkness. The shabby house lay eerily silent. There was suddenly some loud noises and loud crashes from inside. One of the windows suddenly shattered, glass going everywhere. There was a moments pause and a bloody hand reached up, grabbing onto the window cill.  
  
Luna sat beside Cassidy, staring at the door of the building. Cassidy struggled with the ropes binding her, terrified. The door burst open and Tommy came inside, walking on all fours. He seemed more wolf-like than ever. He had more fur and he had formed a snout and bushy brown tail. He snarled, lunging forward. Luna stepped forward, stopping him. "Thomas, you cannot kill her," she said, "She is the one. If she dies I go with her, turning you back to normal. You don't want to be normal again, do you?" Tommy stopped growling and backed up. He looked at Cassidy and glared, his eyes glowing. He stared at Luna, his eyes turning from red to yellow. His eyes stopped glowing and Luna grinned, locking her fangs. "Excellent news," she said, "I shall contact them and give the commands." Tommy smiled. "Good," he said, "I'll watch our . . . guest." Cassidy struggled with the ropes some more, breathing heavily.  
  
"How exactly do we unfreeze her?" Merton asked. He and his double were staring at Lori's duplicate, who was still frozen in place at in the cemetery. "Well, Tommy has to do that," his double replied.  
  
"So you didn't tell me this 'til now, why?"  
  
"I didn't think of that . . . " The duplicate hung his head. From the darkness, two red eyes began to glow. "This is bad, heh heh," the duplicate began to laugh insanely again, "We need some of the serum before I turn psycho . . . " "Maybe it's in the bag," Merton suggested. He opened up the backpack, taking out the needle. "Do I just inject it?" His duplicate nodded. Merton shrugged and stuck the needle into the third dimension Merton's arm, sending his double to the ground, unconscious. "Okay, he could have told me the serum did that too . . . " He heard some crackling behind him and turned around, eyes widening. Lori was standing there, breathing heavily. She was still bloody and her clothes were torn. She had fangs, her eyes were wolf-like, and she had a brown tail. "Whoa! Lori, you're alive!" Merton shouted, "What happened to you . . . ?" Lori smiled and stepped forward. "Tommy bit me," she said, "And Luna gave me a command. Destroy all humans." She lunged at Merton and he dived to the side. Instead of going after him, she turned to his double. "Lori, no!" Merton began to come forward but was too late. Lori pounced on top of Merton's double, growling. Merton watched in terror as she attacked him, tearing and ripping. She looked back up at him, blood on her mouth. She licked it off, crawling on all fours towards him.  
  
"That's it, kill him; just like you killed the other."  
  
Merton looked over and saw Luna and Tommy standing there, Luna holding Cassidy. "How could you do this?" Merton asked, "You're killing innocent people!" "Easy, Merton," Luna replied, smiling, "Humans die all too easily. In fact, I'll be killing Lori as soon you're disposed of." "Luna, no!" Cassidy screamed, "You can't do this!" She began to cry, struggling with Luna. She finally kicked her in the gut, causing her to let go. Cassidy held out the necklace, causing a light to form. A bright portal opened in thin air. She threw the necklace down, stomping on it and breaking it. "No!" Luna lunged forward, grabbing Cassidy. Cassidy kicked her away.  
  
"Merton, grab Tommy and Lori and jump in! It should take you back to your dimension!"  
  
Merton ran forward and pushed Tommy in first. Lori lunged at him and he ducked, causing her to fly inside. "What about you?" he asked, staring at Cassidy. "I'm coming!" She ran forward and was almost there when Luna snarled and grabbed onto her leg, sinking her teeth in. "Merton, go! The dimension is collapsing!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"Go!" Cassidy commanded again, "And . . . And tell Lori that she was my best friend." Merton shook his head and hesitantly jumped into the portal just as it began to close. He found himself in the lair once more. Tommy and Lori were standing there, human once more. "What happened?" Lori asked, "Where's Cassidy?" "It's a long story," Merton said, "You might want to sit down . . . "  
  
Well, that was it. Cassidy was gone, the third dimension was saved, and everything was normal. Well, except for Lori. She got hurt pretty badly in the third dimension and it was hard explaining how she got injured. It took her awhile to heal, but even then she didn't really get over Cassidy's sacrifice.  
  
As Tommy and Merton comforted Lori as they were walking home from school, a blue portal opened at the end of the street. Cassidy stepped out, holding the necklace. She saw Lori, Tommy, and Merton at the end of the street, unnoticing of her presence. She smiled for the first time, revealing fangs. "Well," she said, looking down at the necklace once more, "I'd better get going." She looked at Lori. "Thanks, Lori," she whispered. The blue portal closed and she held out the necklace, causing a red portal to open in place of it. She turned and smiled at her friends one more time before stepping forward. The portal vanished, leaving no traces that she had ever been there.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Well? Review, please. This is the last chapter, so . . . yeah. Sorry if it sucked. I stink at writing. 


End file.
